Not as Bad as You Thought
by doomDenied
Summary: Two eeveelutions fall in love under some odd circumstances, and have to face the horrors of the world together. Rated M for sexual content, don't read if under 18. If you do not enjoy the subjects talked about, feel free to not reed.


**Warning, this is a lemon based story, though it will have plot, it starts with a lemon involving scat, rape, facesitting, farting, and watersports, if you don't enjoy these, don't read. Any reviews expressing the distaste in the choice of kinks used in these chapters will be ignored. You have been warned! Each chapter will contain at least one lemon, and several kinks, I'm open to suggestions on what pokemon and what kinks to use, in fact, I'd greatly appreciate any. This chapter will primarily be a lemon, but after a few the story will begin. I'm willing to write practically any kink, so don't be afraid to ask.**

* * *

I crept through the brush, my black paws silent on the leaves covering the ground, the yellow rings on my black fur glowing in the moonlight. It was mating season for eeveelutions, and as a dark type, my inner monster was coming out. I had been tracking a female flareon for hours, my cock hanging from the sheath between my legs, as I finally caught up with my prey. She was barely an adult, maybe three years, and I could catch the occasional glimpse of her winking pussy, obviously tight, I was sure she'd never bred. She curled up to sleep, and I just watched from the bushes, my red eyes glaring at her. I grinned and crawled up to her once she drifted off, before clamping my jaws on the scruff of her neck to keep her from running, then I positioned my dick at her tight entrance, before pushing the tip of my vulpine cock in to her pussy. Her insides were searing, but I loved it all. She was crying from the pain as I slammed my whole length into her, breaking her hymen and causing her to stop for a second and whimper, before I felt something warm, solid, and sticky brush against the top side of my dick as I pulled out partially. I looked down and saw that despite her crying, she was smiling, as a long log of shit was pushed out of her anus, brushing along my large cock and smearing it with her poop. I grinned and pulled out completely, walking over so my rear was by her head, and I lifted my hind leg, my erect cock pointing at her face, which had a lust-crazed grin spread across it. "You enjoy this don't you?" I questioned, being answered by furious nodding then a lick at my tip. As she licked, I relaxed my bladder and began to spray her face with my salty piss, which she happily drank up, having stopped shitting. I held back the rest of the liquid in my bladder and licked her ear, which was soaked in my urine, which I thoroughly enjoyed the taste of. "You know, you're the first pokemon I've met who enjoyed the same things as me, even with me raping you, you happily submitted, and that makes me wonder… Will you be my mate?" She looked up at me, her tail wagging,

"Yes, I've held off on mating due to my, uh, tastes, but if you're like me, then I'd love to." She stood up and turned around, lowering her front half and moving her tail to the side, revealing her anus and her pussy. Her ass had a small amount of shit sticking to the fur, which I moved up to and sniffed. It reeked, but I loved it so much, the rancid smell was so pleasing to me. I stuck out my tongue and licked at the shit coated fur around her anus, the foul taste coating my tongue as both of us moaned at the same time. I kept licking off the shit, before a small, hot gust of gas fluttered through her ass, hitting my nose directly, I took a deep breath, her horrid smelling fart lingering in the air. I backed up from her, my cock still rock hard, and I walked over to the shit that had fell earlier, and sat in front of it, my long vulpine dick hanging over it, before I placed a forepaw on my cock and pushed it into the pile of soft, warm, moist shit in front of me. I thrust my hips a few times, to smear the shit along my length, before I got up and walked over to my new mate,

"Come on, we should get somewhere more private, it's mating season after all, I might not have been the only one tracking you, just the closest." I butted her with my head, scooting her forward, before leading her to a cave several miles away. "By now, if anyone was following, they'll realize you're with a male already. Now, let's continue what we were doing earlier." I rolled over, and began to rub the rough pads of my paw against my shit coated dick, while the flareon watched. After a bit, she walked up to me, and crouched down, her anus directly over my nose, before she sat all the way, engulfing me in her warm ass. I started to stroke faster, as my cock throbbed, and not before long, I felt her tongue run across the tip of it, clearing off a portion of the feces. After several minutes of her licking and me stroking, I was blue-balling hard, and she began to shit, it building between my face, coating my fur in warm, sticky, moist feces, and her ass, doing the same there. As she shit, the occasional fart slipped out, making me get even harder, so I decided to help her, and dug my tongue into her anus, eating up the shit as it came out, filling my stomach with her warm dung. My tail wagged furiously as I finally came, a ridiculous amount of semen coating the both of us, as I began to piss once more, washing it all off as she finished shiting and got off of my head, laying next to me, my cock pressed against her back still lightly streaming piss from the tip.

"You know, we agreed to become mates, but I never got your name." She said this as our heads were rested in the pile of shit she had produced. I responded in a groggy tone,

"It's Shawn, what about you?"

"I'm Ellen, nice to meet you Shawn, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Ellen."


End file.
